The Fish-Shaped Mole
by lesipiratecat
Summary: During the episode "Cell Block", the girls tried to trick the boys into losing the bet with a tale about Tori's fish-shaped mole. After they lose the bet, Jade realizes she needs to know whether Tori really does have a fish-shaped mole or not. This is what happens when she goes to find out. Warning. pure smut and girl-on-girl action. M Rating.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters or storylines or settings. I only own this story, which is completely made up and not at all made for profit and whatnot.

Warning! Warning! Warning! This story is pure SMUT. There is girl-on-girl sex- detailed sex- in this story. If you do not meet the age requirement for M ratings, be on your way. If you are a homophobe or have a problem with girl/girl sex, go on out of this story. If you do not like smut, please move on. That is your warning so if you did not read it and decide by the end that you wanna flag or report me, then that's too bad because I gave you a fair amount of warning.

Now, for those of you who are sticking around to read this, this is based on the episode "Cell Block", specifically the part where they try to trick Robbie into thinking there's a picture of Tori's fish-shaped mole on the Slap. This episode was so full of Jori and Catorade that I just wanted to explode with joy and had to write about it. I mean, come on, no one cared that Jade knew how Tori's mole was shaped?! Really!? Well I did, and here's the product of my caring lol. Hope you enjoy it.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Showtime.

"I can't believe your own sister would do that to you?" Jade said, putting on a shocked face just like they'd practiced.

"Wait. What did Trina do?" Cat asked also on cue.

"Okay, well you guys know how I have that weird mole on my butt?" I asked, raising my voice and making sure to say it in Robbie's direction. I knew we should've gone to him first. He really was the weakest link out of the three guys.

"The mole shaped like a fish?" Jade asked as if she'd actually seen the mole in person.

I nodded my head and agreed and started to explain the story we'd come up with, "Well you wanna know what my evil sister Trina did? She copied the pic OF MY BUTT MOLE, and posted it on The Slap. And now anyone with a phone could just can go on The and see my BUTT MOLE."

"Shaped like a fish?" Jade asked with maybe a little too much interest.

"Shaped like a fish," I confirmed. Thaaaattt's right. Picture it; picture my fish-shaped mole.

"Outrageous," Cat inputted.

Sharing a knowing smirk with Jade, I said, "Hey. Let's go check our make-up in the girls' room."

"Good call," said Jade.

As we left, Cat said, "I'll follow you both out."

The truth was I was completely okay with our little story. Sure, it was meant to entice Robbie and make him give in to his desire to see my butt and therefore forfeit the bet, but it was implied that Jade already had knowledge of my fish-shaped butt mole. She didn't. But man, I wish she did. I had been secretly in love with Jade since we met. Sure, she'd poured ice coffee on my head, called me a dog, and tried to prove just how much she hated me since that day, but I couldn't help falling for her. And it seemed that my feelings just got deeper and deeper as time went on. The only reasons keeping me from making my feelings known were the fact that she was dating Beck and the fact that I was pretty sure that, even if she weren't, she was straight.

Then she and Beck broke up. Hope flared within me. I wanted her. Bad. I wormed my way closer and closer. That's when I started noticing a lot of things. She wasn't being as mean to me as she used to; she considered me her friend even if she denied it or put "sort of" after it; she started giving me these LOOKS that made my heart flutter and my panties get wet; I caught her looking at my boobs and I know she caught me looking at hers and didn't care. And now, she seemed intrigued by the thought of a fish-shaped mole on my butt. Could it be that Jade actually liked me?

I couldn't dwell on it long because soon I needed Jade's help keeping an eye on Cat again. Jade was practically living at my house now so we could both watch Cat. Anyway, soon, a girl showed up at my door pretending to be lost, asking me to use my phone to call her mom. At least, we thought she was pretending. I still wasn't quite sure about that, and I hope she really wasn't lost. As Jade yelled at the girl and shut the door in her face (I always thought Jade was sexy when she was mad), Cat chewed out of her leash. Jade and I chased and tackled her. I climbed on top of Jade even though I knew she could handle holding Cat on her own. Subtly I ran my hand down her body and was sure I felt her shiver. Score!

The next day though, our efforts were proven in vain. Robbie came into the Blackbox dressed like a moron fairy or something, taunting us to take pictures and put them on The Slap. We didn't give in until Sikowitz said, "If you want your phones, take them." Thinking it was him lifting the bet, Cat, Jade, and I rushed to our phones and started taking pictures of Robbie. Even Cat or I couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass Robbie. That's when the boys started celebrating and we realized something was up. Sikowitz was in on it, the sly bastard. He helped the boys win because he of course is a boy. As the boys rubbed their victory in our faces and danced out of the room, we stood there for a moment, shocked. Then our phones went off. Mine told me of over 40 new texts. Jade's told her she had 200 new followers. Cat started looking up the Donkey video Sinjin had gone on about. Within only a few seconds, we were over losing the bet and just enjoying being reunited with our technology.

When I went home, I was still soaking up being able to use technology again by watching TV, searching online, texting, watching videos, and anything else I had missed over the last few days. Suddenly my door was thrown open, slamming against the wall, before slamming closed.

I stood up in surprise and held a hand over my heart, "Jade! What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Jade shouted.

I waited for her to continue but she didn't. She was shaking slightly and glaring at me. I wasn't really that afraid of her anymore for the most part, but her coming into my house and looking at me like that made me feel uneasy. When she didn't continue, I just asked hesitantly, "Can't take what anymore?"

Jade stepped closer until she was less than a foot away from me. I couldn't bring myself to move. My breathing increased at her closeness, and I swallowed hard. She looked up at me, her eyes softening a bit and lighting with something else, a feeling I couldn't identify. Finally, Jade whispered, "I need to know… Do you really have a fish-shaped mole on your butt?"

That's when it hit me. Jade's eyes were filled with desire. Seeing my opportunity, I put on my most flirtatious look and said, "How badly do you wanna know?"

Jade growled, her eyes flashing, and she grabbed on to my arms. "Really badly."

I smirked, then feigned innocence, "Well if I just tell you, you won't know if I'm lying or not."

"That's why I'm not going to be satisfied with you just telling me. I want you to show me."

I purred with pleasure and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer so our bodies were flush against one another, "You can see anything you want."

Jade attacked my lips with hers in a searing, red-hot kiss. I moaned and responded with as much emotion as I was receiving. Her hands ran up my arms and into my hair. She gripped it tightly, though not enough to hurt me, and pulled my face as close as possible to hers. My nails dug into her hips and pulled our lower halves as close as possible, though it still didn't feel close enough. As we made out heavily, our breathing became labored and our bodies started shaking with desire and need. I reached around and slid my hands down her ass, gripping it hard enough to cause her to moan into my mouth. Hearing her moan made my passion flare even further, and I wanted to feel her pale skin. I slid my hands back up her ass and under her shirt. I felt her shiver as I ran my fingertips gently up her back, around her ribs, and over her bra-covered breasts. I had touched them before, when I helped her get them into the hamburger costume, but I had had to pretend I was grossed out, and she had yelled at me the whole time. Now I was fully feeling their fullness. We both groaned as I cupped them in my hands. Deciding I wanted more, I slid my hands under her bra and ran my fingers over her hardening nipples. She ripped her mouth away from mine to gasp loudly with pleasure. Seeing her neck exposed, I quickly ran my tongue down her skin. She shivered and moaned. I found her pulse point and wrapped my mouth around it, sucking hard.

"Tori," she whispered, "Tori. Take me to your bed."

Not wanting my body to leave hers, even for a second, I lifted her up. I expected her to tell me she didn't need to be carried like a child, but instead she wrapped her legs around my lower waist and gripped my hair even tighter. Now I had to tilt my head back to kiss her as I started making my way to the stairs. A lot of stumbling and gripping the railing later, we finally made it to my bedroom. I closed the door even though I was the only one home. I was suddenly very grateful that Trina and my dad were on some father-daughter bonding thing while my mom was out with that cop guy, probably doing what me and Jade were about to do. I made my way to my bed and sat down with Jade in my lap. Our kissing hadn't lost any heat and for a moment we let ourselves get lost in it. Then my desire for her skin on mine rekindled itself.

I slid my fingers under her shirt and started to lift it up. She pulled away so that she could lift her arms up as I pulled off her shirt. Before she could react, I was kissing down and across her chest. Apparently seeing my craving for her breasts, she reached behind her back and unclipped the bra. It slid down her arms and she threw it off to the side. I leaned back just far enough to finally get my first look at her naked chest. They were perfect, perky, round, full, and with hard nipples showing her arousal. I licked my lips and wanted nothing more than to taste them. I looked up at Jade asking for permission just in case. She bit her kiss-swollen bottom lip and nodded with a slight smile.

Wasting no more time, I leaned forward and ran my tongue over her left boob and nipple. She groaned in contentment and let her head fall back. I flicked the nub with my tongue a few times, earning a gasp of "Tori!" I quickly wrapped my mouth around her and started sucking and licking. "Yes!" she gasped and pulled my head closer into her chest. When I felt that one was hard enough, I pulled away with a pop and leaned over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. She moaned again when I released her with her another pop.

Then without warning, I turned and threw us on the bed with Jade on the bottom. She squeaked in surprised and chuckled a bit. I smiled as I straddled her. Then quickly, I lifted my own shirt over my head and unhooked my bra. As I tossed them away, Jade eyed my chest with hunger. My boobs weren't as big as hers but they were big enough to bounce slightly with every movement. Hesitantly, Jade reached up and gripped them. I moaned and closed my eyes. I had had many fantasies about Jade but none like this; this was so much better. "Have- have you ever been with another girl Jade?" I croaked as she slowly massaged my breasts.

"No. Never," she said quietly, "Never wanted another girl before you."

I opened my eyes at that and asked curiously, "How long have you wanted me?"

Jade blushed, "Since we first met."

My eyes widened, "Then why were you so mean, making me feel like you hated me for so long?"

She looked away as she said shyly (I didn't know she could be shy), "The moment I saw you, it was like being thrown into a freezing cold pool; I was instantly aware I liked you. My heart nearly burst out of my chest; my stomach flipped; I couldn't think or speak; I wanted to ravage you right then and there. But then I remembered Beck, and I instantly felt guilty. I didn't want to have feelings for anyone else. I knew I had to put all my efforts in hating you and making you feel it to keep you away- to keep myself away from you. But it didn't stop me from falling for you. I think that's one of the main reasons why I fought so much with Beck. I wanted him to realize he wasn't happy with me so I wouldn't feel bad if we broke up and I went after you. I didn't want him to be mad that I loved someone and it wasn't him."

Instantly, I pulled her face so that she was forced to look at me. I leaned in close and kissed her gently. I pulled away and said, "Jade. I fell for you as soon as I saw you too. It's why I tried so hard to stay and to get close to you. I've been in love with you all this time, hoping and waiting for my moment with you. I wasn't going to break up you and Beck though."

She smiled. Then she smirked, "If you tell anyone I was this sappy, I will hurt you."

I laughed, "How 'bout I tell them it was YOU who threw me on the bed and had your way with me?"

Jade groaned.

"You, who was the first one to touch me," To emphasize my point, I grabbed her breasts again and squeezed, running my thumbs over her taunt nipples. She arched into my touch and moaned. I continued, "You, who was the first to mark me as yours." I leaned down and wrapped my mouth around her neck. I sucked and nipped and licked as she squirmed. When I was satisfied I had marked her well-enough, I pulled away. Her eyes were glazed over with desire. "You, who was the first to run your fingers down my naked torso," my fingers dragged slowly down her skin, creating goosebumps in their wake, until I reach her pants. Then I undid her button and fly as I said, "and slowly remove me of my pants." I pulled her pants down her legs slowly, as she gasped and panted. Her fists were gripping my sheets tightly. I smirked as I finally pulled her jeans all the way off and threw them aside. "You, who was the first to see my damp panties and want to touch, smell, and taste it," I continued softly as I saw how soaked her panties were. I leaned down and rubbed my nose along her wetness, inhaling deeply. I shivered at the scent of pure Jade. She moaned as my nose pressed against her sensitive center. I reached up with one hand and rubbed my hand in the same path as my nose. She gasped, her back arching slightly. I pulled the offending cloth away and down her legs, tossing it in the general direction of her pants- I think. Again, I inhaled then sighed heavily before flicking out my tongue and dragging it up between her wet folds.

"Oh Tori!" she moaned with pleasure. Her left hand left the sheet to grip my hair, holding me in place. I was only too happy to lick her again, loving the taste of her juices. When she squealed, I did it again, only harder and lingering to circle her clit. She cried out, "Yes! Tori!"

"I love hearing my name come from your mouth Jade," I sighed before repeating my actions again and again.

When my name was pulled from her lips over and over as she moaned and writhed in pleasure, a shiver went up my spine. I loved that I could cause this reaction in the girl everyone called the Ice Queen; surely, I had melted her, and I loved that. Without removing my working tongue from her clit, I used one hand to fondle her nipple while I used the other to start fingering her. She cried out wordlessly as my fingers entered her. I curled them upwards, pressing on her pleasure organ from the inside. She yelled, "Holy fuck Tori!" I pumped my fingers in and out of her a few times before pressing on that sweet spot again. She started to shake, her grip on my hair unbreakable, as curses, moans, and wordless cries flowed from her mouth. Wanting to watch her face as she came, I moved so my face was above hers and worked her center with both hands. She was moaning continuously, and I knew she was close.

I smiled gently down at her before pressing my lips to hers. She kissed me back before panting into my mouth. Just then, her leg lifted and pressed against my own very soaked center. I moaned and uncontrollably pressed harder against her leg. Somehow she managed to get the message and proceed to push my pants and panties down my legs. Then she pressed against my center again, forcing another groan out of me, "Jade!"

"Tori!" she panted. I continued to work on her while I humped her leg. Soon, we were both shaking and moaning and panting. Jade more so then me because she had been holding out for longer. Leaning down, I whispered in her ear, "Come for me Jade."

With a scream of my name, her juices exploded onto my hands. Seeing this, I lost myself in my own pleasure and came as well, growling Jade's name and my juices oozing down her leg. After a moment of shaking and panting, I gently removed my fingers from her. She moaned at the loss. The moan of loss, though, turned into one of hunger as I brought my soaked fingers to my lips. I watched her as I slowly licked her juices from my fingers. "You taste so good Jade," I hummed in appreciation.

She swallowed hard.

I smirked, "Do you like watching me lick your juices from my fingers Jade?"

She moaned and nodded.

As I pulled the last finger from my mouth, I asked innocently, "Would you like to taste me?"

Again she nodded. With a smirk, I slowly ran my finger up her leg, collecting my juices. Then I held my finger in front of her. Immediately she opened her mouth and took it in. We both hummed in pleasure as she sucked. I could feel my center start to throb again. I pulled my finger from her mouth and replaced it with my lips. Our tastes mingled together; it tasted better than any food or drink ever. When we both pulled away for air, I panted, "You may not have been the first to do all that stuff, but you were the first to come."

She laughed at my joke and slapped my arm, "Suckfish."

I chuckled then continued seriously, "You were the first one to matter to me."

She bushed and kissed me once more. Then she pulled away, curiosity written over her face, "So you have done this before? With who?"

"Remember Carly and Sam from iCarly?" I blushed.

Her eyes widen comically, "What? You fucked both of them? How?"

My blush deepened, "Threesome."

"Holy shit! Turns out Little Miss Innocent isn't so innocent after all," Jade chuckled, seeming impressed. "Were they any good?"

"What?" I gasped, "I'm not answering that! That's so none of your business!"

Jade smirked, "You made it my business when you took me into your bed and made me your girlfriend."

I immediately smiled at the word, "Girlfriend?"

"Well yah, Vega. I love you; you love me. We just had sex. I think that means we're girlfriends now."

I squealed and wrapped my arms around her. She chuckled, and I could tell she was rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time.

"By the way. I never actually saw your mole."

I laughed as I grabbed her hand and placed it on my butt cheek where it was. I shivered as she ran her fingers over it. Then suddenly, she was out of my grasp and looking at it. She chuckled, "Yup! That's a fish alright!"

I tried to move away, "Alright alright. You saw it. Now let me go."

"Nope!" she grabbed me so that when she fell over onto the bed, she brought me along with her. She spooned against my back and I couldn't help but melt into the embrace. "I plan on doing many things to the mole Vega. Just warning you now," she whispered dangerously into my ear.

I shivered again and sighed, "You can do anything you want to me or my mole."

She chuckled and then settled deeper in the bed. Only now did I realize how tired I was from our first round of love-making. I snuggled back closer to Jade and held her hand tight to my chest. I closed my eyes and let out a contented sigh. The girl I'd loved from afar for so long was finally mine. Things could not be better. "Love you Jade."

"Love you too Tori."

And with that, both of us were fast asleep, readying ourselves for our first full day together.


End file.
